prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grave New World/@comment-6331056-20130929221552
So, I kmow we are only on season 4 but I already have my PERFECT ending for PLL. Tell me what you think!! So, in the final episode of PLL, it would have been stated that there are 2 A Teams, each with three RedCoats. Mona would be dead and so would Melissa Jenna Shana and Cece. The first A Team would be EzrA, Alison, Paige, Toby and Maya(no I'm not a crazy shipper, I just think it would be a nice twist). The Liars know everything about that A Team but nothing about the other. The is also an Anti A who is helping them, whilst wearing a shimmering White Coat. Also, the liars and both Teams are after the NAT videos since they contain evidence of everything; every meeting, plan etc. Also, Vivian is Alisons twin and shes been captures So in the last ep, the Liars try to decrypt the video files they found and with Calebs help from Ravenswood they do. They watch them and are afraid. However we still dont know anything. They see a RedCoat run past the window and they follow her. They follow hercto the Ravenswood Saw Mill where they are trapped in a cage woth acid falling. White A appears and saves them but runs away. The Liars find the RC and pull her mask of. Gasp. They talk, but we stildonu know everything. They go home and find everything trashed. In the kitchen they are 5 packages which contain information as to hat will happen to the--they will die--the rest of the ep they are shwon with the respective lovers and discussing a plan to save themselves. At the end, Hanna comes up with one and we see them in a cementery with the 1st A tEam. They show them the videos, and then they talk stratagey. We then see Anti A planning something too. We see various school scenes. Then, all of them go t Alisons house and confront the 2 A Team. We see they are Melissa Jenna Shana Vivian Wren and Cece. The room heats up and then pictures of Vivian anddskulls are shown. There is an explosion, but the Liars and the 2nd A Team live. The next hour would be the Liars trying to find out who is Anti A and trying to arrest the A Team. There is a masacarade ball and they decide to look for the A Team there, thanks to Anti A who gives thm instructions as to where they are. They go and find people on black hodies. Spencer confronts Toby and Aria confronts Ezra(who isnt BiGA)! Em and Hanna notice that masss of ppl in RCs come through the door. The rest of the episode is hunting down the 2 nd A Team until they are corned. They is a fight with pistols and guns etc and the Liars find out that the 2nd A team wantedcto killl the Liars cause it was part of a family tradition. Some sort of coven. The police intervene and arrest the 2nd A Team At the end of the episode we see Mona in a White Coat writing a Hope I was Helpful card to th Liars. the rest of the episode would be renacting scnes from teh NAT videos. WHAT do you guys think?